


Snapped!; A Steam Powered Giraffe horror story

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Insanity, Murder, Vulgar Language, evil!Sprocket, killer!Sprocket, pap!Spine, warning: gore, warning: violence and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Sprocket loved performing with her family: Aunt Rabbit, Uncle Hatchy, her cousin Dex, and Father Spine as well as her dear girlfriend Jade. But when a threatening fan comes between the robot family, Sprocket must protect her family at all costs.The once sweet-tempered, optimistic tin maiden becomes a ruthless killing machine, ending the lives of anyone she deems as a 'danger' to the Walter family.Even if it means getting another's blood on her swappable hands....





	1. Snapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprocket loved performing with her family: Aunt Rabbit, Uncle Hatchy, her cousin Dex, and Father Spine as well as her dear girlfriend Jade. But when a threatening fan comes between the robot family, Sprocket must protect her family at all costs.  
> The once sweet-tempered, optimistic tin maiden becomes a ruthless killing machine, ending the lives of anyone she deems as a 'danger' to the Walter family.  
> Even if it means getting another's blood on her swappable hands....
> 
> *Warning! there is hints of violent intentions, as well as vulgar language in this chapter*

"That Captain Albert Alexanderrr~  
He went dooooown! iiiin! the seeeeaaa!" the mechanical musicians all sang in unison, all except Rabbit who was miming along to the much-loved song.  
The crowd whistled and whooped, watching while showering the automatons with applause as they shut down one after another.  
Spine uttered "I've got blisters on...." before the words were slowed down and garbled, Hatchworth standing adjacent to his silver brother. Dex powered off at his turntables with his eyes wide open and fingers resting on the decks. A green-eyed robot, known as Jade, stood to the side with the Walter Girls, watching the band with interest.  
Sprocket, however, was standing with ukulele in hand next to Spine, her dark brown hair shrouding her face.

The Walter Girls sighed and whispered, walking over and restarting the metal band, Sprocket looking over nervously at the cheering crowd once again. She swore she felt Spine's hand on her shoulder, the worry in her sapphire optics subsiding as the 'adult' robots spoke to the audience.  
Rabbit rambled with an amused grin about an incident with Spine one morning, Dex chuckling and asking questions along with Hatchworth, the other female somehow seeming to not be paying attention.  
Instead her eyes were drawn to a very moody audience member in particular; he wore a worn green shirt with some kind of football logo on it, the fabric barely concealing his large stomach and muscled arms, stained black trousers and brown dreary lace-up shoes. His scowling mouth revealed he had teeth missing, what was left of the dental tools were yellow-y brown in colour. He smelled horribly of sour whiskey and old cigarettes, which would explain the wide berth given to him by other audience members.  
He called out at the band, heckling them and using language none of the robots would care to repeat.  
Sprocket's brow crinkled, her hand tightening around the fret board of her ukulele to the point the instrument almost splintered in her hand.

"Sprocket? are you ok there?"  
Her aunt's voice snapped the tin maiden out of it.  
"Pardon?" she looked a little surprised, her Cockeny accent displaying uncertainty.  
"Ya were ga-ga-ga-gazing off inta space. What's up?" Rabbit asked, Dex turning to her as well.  
"Nothing, don't worry. Just got lost in thought" she lied through her metal teeth.  
"Speaking of thought-" Dex announced.  
"I think it's time we did another song, somethin' upbeat and fulla action, y'know?"  
"Oooh, yes! Rex Marksley!" Sprocket called out in a chirpy tone, Spine chuckled.  
"You read my mind, Sprocket and Dex. Let's see what our audience members think!" Spine said in a showbiz way.  
"I think y'all should shut up and let some real musicians get on the fuckin' stage!" the heckler yelled over the otherwise unanimous cheers.  
This seemed to shock the robots into almost a stunned silence, Rabbit quickly overcoming this.  
"N-N-Not gonna happen, honey. Maybe ya should calm down" she said in a mothering tone, Hatchworth looking a little startled at the profanity that promptly spilled from the man's mouth. This only made Sprocket's scowl more evident.  
Some of the audience members moved away from him, the human male continuing to spout foul insults; almost immediately, Rabbit walked off to get some help, Hatchworth and Spine stalling for time only to see Sprocket storm off the stage once those four words were uttered.

"Y'all oughta be dismantled."

Jade looked worried, turning to see Sprocket striding away. Concerned, she walked over, tentatively nudging the female to get her attention.  
"Sprocket, what's the matter?" she asked, gaining no response in return.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just a dumb nobody who doesn't know how to treat others" she cooed.  
Sprocket exhaled a cloud of steam, crossing her arms.  
"Darlin', with all due respect, I'm not gonna stand there and let him insult my family. No way, Jose!" she exclaimed, turning to face Jade.  
"C'mon, it's not long until the break, just let it go for now" Jade urged, trying not to look alarmed at the dark look in her usually sweet girlfriend's eyes.  
"B-But that's unfair! why should he get away with that while we're on stage? and we ought to be d-dismantled?! really?! what a bloody joke!" she raved. Her fingers twitched, her black lips pursed and the gaze beneath her ornate top hat was dark.

"S-Sprocket, d-don't do anything crazy" Jade said tentatively, Sprocket smirked a little.  
"Don't worry, my dear. I won't" she replied cryptically. "I'll just 'ave a w-word, ok?"  
"Ok" Jade sighed, both of them sharing a brief kiss before Sprocket strode off, in search of the angered man.

Jade said don't do anything crazy.....  
She didn't say anything about insane....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Vulgar Language and violence which results in death!

"There you are! we've been waitin' for you" The Spine addressed Sprocket, who was wearing a porcelain smile on her black lips, ukulele in her left hand.  
"C'mon, we gotta wrap up the show" he added.  
Sprocket nodded, the group ending the show, surprisingly earlier than planned, some of the fans were confused. Others, who were near the extremely aggressive heckler, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible despite the friendliness shown by the robots.  
All five of the automatons powered off in synch, the crowd's cheers fading into idle chatter while they filed out of the doors. Out of sight, Sprocket powered on first, the others following after, though her smile waned a little bit.  
Dex took note of this and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Ay, Sprock. What's with that look, huh? ya look like ya found a human finger in with the nuts and bolts" he remarked.

She chuckled softly and smiled at Dex with a brief "I'm ok", walking backstage with the other automatons.  
Putting her ukulele away, she went towards the exit, falling to the floor as she tripped over something.

"Ow!! what was that?" she exclaimed, an uncharacteristic scowl on her black Cupid's Bow lips, pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked at what she'd tripped over.  
"It's only a mallet. Who le-left that out?" she asked herself in a moody tone, standing up and dusting herself down.

The female automaton looked at the tool; it was a little heavy, but the perfect size to be hidden in her compartment door.  
Letting out a small "hmm..." sound, she opened the compartment door on her torso hidden beneath her black jacket and placed the mallet in there.

She couldn't help but admit it would be useful. And the size seemed to fit her hand perfectly...  
With a small smirk, she walked backstage and out of the door that led to the street, still scouting for the man who'd insulted her family.

As luck would have it, he was still outside the concert hall. Still as rowdy, and still as drunk as anything.  
'How convenient' Sprocket silently remarked with a smirk. The man was running his foul jaw, taking swigs from a bottle full of strong-smelling booze that was enough to burn a human's nasal cavity. The scent of it as well as poor hygiene seemed to linger about the drunk's body like smoke, a few passers-by attempted not to glance at him and instead hurried away.  
The tin female narrowed her eyes at the man, replacing her stone cold expression with a sweet smile and strode over to him.  
"Excuse me, sir? can I 'ave a word?" she asked jovially, the man's eyes resting on her body; specifically the curves of her hips and chest.  
'Disgusting....' she said internally.  
"What do ya want?" he demanded, taking yet another slug of booze and throwing the bottle at the wall so it smashed into a thousand shards.  
"W-walk with me, and I'll tell ya" Sprocket replied in a professional tone. The man leered at her, but followed like a shadow until they were far away from the concert hall as they could get.

Her expression turned sour as soon as the pair were away from prying eyes, her blue eyes glowing dangerously. Her hand shoved him against the wall of a building, and she stared into his hazy but surprised eyes.  
"W-what are you-" he started.  
"Shut up!" she hissed acidly. Sprocket scowled at him and her hand pinned his shoulder to the red brick.  
"How fucking DARE you insult my family! We're gonna make s-sure ya don't ever make those kind of remarks again..."  
"W-what?!" the man exclaimed, sobering up quickly. "G-Get offa me, ya loony bucket o' bolts!" he exclaimed, earning a low but soft chuckle from the female in front of him.  
"Oh, my dear, I'm not a loony. I'm just a mere performing robot...... with an axe to grind. Now then, are you going to make this easy or hard?" she purred.  
He struggled under her iron grip, her hand shifting from his shoulder to his neck, slowly pressing on the windpipe.  
Gasping like a fish out of water, he looked at her fearfully.

"I think we know the answer now~" Sprocket cooed sadistically, retrieving the mallet from her hollow chest compartment.  
"P-Please.....n-no! no!!" the man half-choked, paralyzed with fear. He felt his windpipe being squeezed a little harder, before something heavy and blunt colliding with the bones of his skull with a sickening CRACK!, another few deadly blows given for good measure.  


A river of red blood poured through the pavement cracks, trickling down into the sewer grates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gory!  
> (All rights reserved. I don't own Fox News, only the made-up reporters)

The jingle of what sounded like Fox News blared from the TV screen in the manor's lounge about a week after the concert, all of the robots -aside from Sprocket- gathered around it.  
Dex looked a little confused, seeing all the automatons drawn to it.  
Where had his cousin got to now?!

He walked into the lounge, setting himself down on the arm of the red couch, gazing at the TV intently. The screen flickered a little with green and grey static before it stopped on the screen which showed a male and female reporter laughing at some kind of joke.

"That's hilarious, James! In other news..." the female said in a serious tone, both her and her male collegue turning to the camera.  
"It has been reported that a man who'd been a victim of a violent attack had been found dead in the streets this evening by a small group of civilians; a few witnesses claimed he was at the concert that was recently held last week in the La Jolla Playhouse, but reported he was acting in an unorthodox way towards the crowds and the musical AIs-"  
A video clip of the concert was shown on the screen briefly where the man had been yelling at the steam-powered band, the "Y'all oughta be dismantled!" line sounding from the speakers in awful, grainy quality.  


At this moment, The Spine and Dex looked up -after hearing the front door creak closed- to see Sprocket's shadow in the hall.  
"Where've you been?" Dex asked incredulously, looking at his cousin.  
"Just been outside in the garden" Sprocket replied smoothly. "What's going on?"  
"News report. Y'know the guy who was at the concert? the drunk one? he'd been found dead this evenin'!" Dex concluded.  
"N-no way!" Sprocket exclaimed, feigning shock and stepping towards the door.  
"Yes way" Hatchworth replied, his moustache quivering a little with emotion. "Come look."  
Sprocket did as she was asked, taking a few steps towards the living room. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness, seeing the picture of the deceased male laying limp behind lines of crime tape. In the darkness, her smirk was well-hidden, though she tried her best to make her optics show a concerned stare.  
The smirk soon switched to a worried expression as soon as she was in the well-lit doorway.

It was a gory sight, to say the least.  
His skull had been crushed and cracked open with tremendous force, another dent on the back of his head. Blood oozed from the fatal injury, chunks of brain matter had flopped to the grimy stone floor around him. His face was frozen in pain and terror, eyes bulging and glassy in the mangled mess of his face, even more crusted blood was around his eyes and forehead.  
A few flies buzzed around him, one landing on his decaying face.

Witnesses were crying and shrieking out in shock, letting out agonized sobs at the sight of the corpse. Police radios crackled with formal voices and orders.  
Cameras flashed. The live anchor held his microphone so tightly his knuckles were white while he recounted the case into the barrel of a News camera.  
"No fingerprints have been found as of yet, but police are trying their best to find whoever is responsible for this carnage. This is Maxwell De Lacy from Fox News, signin' off" the appalled news anchor concluded.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" Sprocket gasped, now coming into the room and looking a little more frightened than before. Dex frowned at the reporters on the screen, his hands in a prayer position with the fingertips to his lips.

"I can't.....how could....who the hell did this?!" Dex exclaimed, no answer following this question apart from the automatons looking concerned.  
"W-w-well whoever did this s-s-sure did a th-thorough beatin'! the guy is hardly recognizable now" Rabbit crowed, looking absolutely repulsed. If automatons could vomit, she would have done so there and then.  
Spine was silent, his mouth gaping in shock. Who in their right mind would do something like this?  
"I know he was, y'know, verbally abusin' us. But good God!" he murmured, still stunned, green photo-receptors wide.  
"What happened with you, Sprocket? you said you were gonna talk to him" Jade piped up, Sprocket pursing her lips.  
"I did! I t-told him not to say those things about our family and gave him a g-good talking to, sending him on his way" Sprocket lied, shaking a little as if scared.  
"Oh Lord, I-I can't look!" Sprocket choked out, a hand over her mouth as she turned away, Jade watching her leave the room, hearing Rabbit murmur "poor k-kiddo".

'Oh, Aunt Rabbit...' Sprocket thought, ascending the stairs to her room. She entered the room and closed the door, locking it.  
Placing the mallet and bloodied hands on the desk, she took hold of a rag and began to clean them slowly.  
'If only you knew....'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :D I'll try and add more to the stories :3


End file.
